missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
August Walker
|alias = John Lark Walker |nicknames = Agent Walker |affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency The Apostles Solomon Lane |profession = CIA Operative and Assassin Founder and Second-in-Command of The Apostles Terrorist |rank = Special Agent |expertise = High Intelligence Firearm skills High-level fighting skills Charisma |actor = Henry Cavill |firstseen = Mission: Impossible – Fallout |lastseen = Mission: Impossible – Fallout }} August Walker (c. 1979-2018), also known as John Lark, is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Solomon Lane) of the 2018 blockbuster action-thriller film Mission: Impossible – Fallout, the direct sequel to Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation and the sixth installment of the ''Mission: Impossible'' film series. He is a high-ranking operative in the Special Activities Division of the Central Intelligence Agency, under Erica Sloane's command, and one of their best top-level assassins. Walker was tasked with following Ethan Hunt and his behavior as well as to eliminate him in case he will do anything which the CIA believes to be chaotic right after Ethan failed to obtain three plutonium cores. History Early life Little is known about August Walker's early life because it is never discussed in the film but we know that he became a high-ranking operative and skilled assassin of the Central Intelligence Agency. Walker has been mistreated several times by his governement, caused him to create the Apostles in order to "save" the world. Fallout Walker is first introduced by Erica Sloane as a CIA operative tasked with preventing the IMF (specifically Ethan Hunt) from going rogue during the subsequent operation to locate and recover the lost Plutonium. In order to reach the building in which the arms dealer known as the White Widow is said to be meeting with the leader of the Apostles known as John Lark, Walker and Hunt must skydive through an active storm. Hunt protests against the jump, believing it to be too dangerous, but Walker, in a showcase of his brash personality, jumps anyway, resulting in his near death. Once inside the building, Walker and Hunt find who they believe to be John Lark in a bathroom, and proceed to temporarily neutralize him. When the suspect wakes up, however, the two agents engage in a brutal fist fight with him, in which Walker showcases his brute strength and fighting prowess. Despite his and Hunt's efforts, however, the suspect is not defeated until he is fatally shot by Ilsa. Later in the film, it is revealed that Walker is John Lark himself, and that he has been working in the CIA as a double agent in order to frame Hunt and further the Apostles' goal of killing a third of the world's population using the plutonium bombs in order to dismantle the current state of systematic corruption, and replace it with anarchism. When Hunt and the IMF suspect that Walker is the leader of the Apostles, they organized a plan, unbeknownst to him, to expose him by having Benji Dunn pose as Solomon Lane, and Hunley to neutralize him. The plan goes awry when Erica Sloane sends a task force to capture Walker and the IMF team indiscriminately. The task force reveal themselves as members of The Apostles, and assist in Walker's prompt escape. Walker murders Alan Hunley during his escape, and is in turn pursued by Hunt, whom he is able to just barely evade via helicopter and by threatening Julia's life. During the film's climax, Walker faces Hunt one last time during a lengthy sequence in which Hunt boards and hijacks one of two helicopters and pursues Walker, who attempts to kill him using a machine gun. At some point during the aerial chase, the helicopters crash, leaving Walker and Hunt as the sole survivors. Acidic fluid leaks from the gas tank and sprays onto the right side of Walker's face, leaving him horrendously scarred. Once both he and Hunt have escaped the crashed helicopters, the two engage in a final one on one fist fight atop a snowy mountain, as Hunt attempts to steal the detonator for the warheads and Walker attempts to withhold it. The struggle ends with the two of them dangling from a single hook line from the side of the mountain, in which both men realize that the weight of them both coupled with the helicopter was too great to ensure their survival. Being quicker to act, Hunt pulls the hook-line down the cliff and the hook impales into Walker's head, killing him instantly. Physical Description August Walker is a tall, muscular and handsome man with blue eyes, black hair and a dark brown mustache. He usually wears a suit and a tie, and sometimes a large coat. Characteristics Personality Due to being repeatedly abused by his government, Walker thought the world was to be "saved" and then rejoin Solomon Lane and create the Apostles. So, although his goal (just like Lane's) was to orchestrate a massive terrorist attack that would destroy the world, Walker wanted to see the world come together to train in the fight against the attacks, which he said , would bring peace. Lane, for his part, was acting purely for the sake of committing crimes. Walker was also remarkable for being generally calm, polite and friendly even after revealing his true colors. Abilities Walker was known to be a master hand to hand combatant. He displayed excellent boxing and grappling technique in his fighting style, which revolves around utilizing his physical prowess efficiently. As a CIA assassin, Walker egalized Ethan Hunt in this area. Notably, during the bathroom fight, he was seen brutally throwing the fake John Lark around the room without apparent effort. Walker was also a master manipulator, being able to manipulate the IMF and the CIA. Behind the Scenes August Walker is portrayed by famous British actor Henry Cavill in Mission: Impossible – Fallout. This is the first villainous role of him. Henry Cavill was offered the role publicly through his Instagram by the director Christopher McQuarriehttps://www.imdb.com/title/tt4912910/trivia/. Henry Cavill revealed that even being Superman didn't prepare him for the extreme stunts of this film. Cavill noted that his training for Superman is geared more towards body-sculpting for shirtless scenes while stunts require more functional training. He added, "It is a very different kind of preparation for this. For Superman, it is a lot of getting the body looking a certain way when inevitably Superman gets his kit off. But for this, it is not about that. It is about prepping for the stunts, rehearsing the stunts, making sure everything is finessed and going right and I love that. It was a very different approach and I enjoyed it enormously." Cavill's contract for this film forbids him to shave his mustache and this has been a problem for him because he was making re-shoots for Justice League where he plays Superman, who does not have a mustache. The hairs had to be digitally erased in the superhero movie. Appearances * Mission: Impossible – Fallout Trivia * August Walker is similar to Kurt Hendricks because he is also looking to destroy the world to generate peace. * Walker is also the counterpart to Ethan Hunt for several reasons : ** The two are being agents for their respective organizations. ** Both are quite charismatic and very intelligent. ** Both are very good fighters and seem to enjoy fighting. ** The two are surprisingly nice for the careers they have chosen. *** Finally, Walker plays the anti-villain who wants to commit terrorism in order to save the world from dangerous people existing while Ethan is the anti-hero who saves the world from terrorists and other dangerous people. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mission: Impossible – Fallout characters Category:Antagonists Category:Americans Category:Deceased Characters Category:2018 deaths Category:Killed by Ethan Hunt Category:The Syndicate